


In the Darklight

by LamiaCalls



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c01s02e06 Fantasy High: Pirate Brawl, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls
Summary: After Fabian retreats to his room at the Grey Gardens, Riz follows.[Post-Fabian's initial battle with James Whitclaw]
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	In the Darklight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaplessDungeonMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaplessDungeonMaster/gifts).



> Title from the opening line of Sunset Rubdown's "Stadiums & Shrines II"

Riz watches Fabian slip back into his room, alone. When they’d gone to bed, The Gold Gardens had seemed so luxurious, the suite so welcoming. Warm and resplendent with cushions, smelling of patchouli and bergamot — or that’s what Fabian had said the smell was, earlier, at least. Riz had taken his word on it; he is the expert on these things.

Kristen is gearing up to say something, but he can’t stay to hear it. His stomach is a gross knot of worry.

The way Fabian looked at them when they’d arrived on the scene. Riz had never seen so much of the fight go out of him, had never seen him look so — so — so _crestfallen_.

“I’m going to check he’s alright,” Riz says. Adaine gives him a nod and a knowing look — but what she knows, he isn’t sure. He grabs bandages on his way.

It crosses his mind that perhaps he should knock, but he suspects Fabian will refuse him entry and he needs to see him.

When he slips through the door, the room beyond is bathed in darkness, and he can barely make out the shape of Fabian, not until his eyes adjust.

There Fabian sits, on the floor by the bed, the Hangman leant against him. The Hangman gives a little gurgle, which Riz knows means that it is talking to Fabian. He wonders what it says, though it’s probably something uncomplimentary. He gets the feeling that the Hangman doesn’t much like him, though it has softened up over the last year.

“You okay?” Riz asks. He closes the door behind him, but doesn’t move any closer. He wants Fabian to have his space.

“No,” Fabian says.

There’s no bravado there, no pretence, and it makes Riz bite his lip in worry.

“Can I patch you up?” Riz says, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

He knows from the skeptical look Fabian gives him, that he doesn’t succeed.

“Just so you don’t bleed on the sheets,” Riz says. “They look expensive.”

Riz knows how to appeal to Fabian, who thinks for a moment before nodding. Riz crawls to him, and pulls the bandages out from his waistcoat’s pocket. Fabian’s got too many cuts, but he still wraps one tightly around the worst of his arm’s lacerations. It looks like rope burn, which is likely, from the state the gang found him in.

He’s never seen Fabian like this. Usually, even if Riz won’t put words to it, there is a tension between them, when they are together and quiet in the dark. But Fabian is despondent, doesn’t even seem to be concentrating on Riz.

“Hey,” Riz whispers. He’s not used to being the one who has to reach out, the one who has to make the leap to comfort. “Fabian.”

He reaches out, and with a thumb (careful not to hurt him with his claws), wipes a droplet of blood off Fabian’s forehead. Fabian’s eyes snap to him then, and Riz watches his adam’s apple bob.

“You can talk to me,” Riz says, his chest tightening.

Fabian nods. Relaxes, just one iota.

“I know,” Fabian whispers. He doesn’t even move his hands as he speaks. “But I don’t think I want to. It’s…embarrassing, is what it is.”

“No, it—“ Riz starts, but stops at Fabian’s look. Instead, Riz drops his hands back to the bandages, ties it tightly. “Sorry.”

Fabian shrugs, but it isn’t casual or even affected. It just seems like he’s given up.

“I’m exhausted,” Fabian says, after a moment, pulling his arm away. Riz tries not to be hurt about that. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

Riz nods, because he can’t really argue with that. Maybe things will be okay in the morning — or, at least, better.

“I’m going to sleep in here,” Riz says carefully. “If that’s okay?”

“Whatever,” Fabian says. Again, Riz tries to stifle his hurt feelings.

“Goodnight,” Riz says, getting up, even though that only makes him the same height as Fabian when he’s sitting.

But before he turns to leave, he does something. He wants to give Fabian something, anything, to make him feel…something. Cared for? He’s not sure, he’s not good at the whole caring thing, when there isn’t some concrete action he can take. So he leans in, and, quick as he can, kisses Fabian softly on the forehead, never mind the blood there.

He goes to pull back, but Fabian grabs him round the waist, pulls him in, holds him there. Riz freezes, at first, but then he presses his lips back on his forehead, plants another in his hair, a few down his temples. Never quite…never quite anywhere they couldn’t pretend was just platonic lately. But everywhere else. And he listens to Fabian’s breathing slow, and feels his body relax under it.

“Goodnight,” Riz says again, when Fabian’s arm drops from around him. “Get some sleep.”

Fabian nods. Riz can’t tell if it’s just the lack of light, but it seems like Fabian has tears in his eyes. But that can’t be right. Fabian isn’t the kind of person who cries.

He crawls into bed with such careful movement that Riz knows how much his body must be aching. Riz himself curls up in the corner.

He intends to stay there all night, keeping vigil. But, at some point, sleep claims him.

When he wakes up, Fabian is gone.


End file.
